


Photographs.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks' mom dropped off some photos for them to look through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs.

“Is this you?” James screeched as he unearthed one of the many photos Aleks’ mother had bestowed upon them. It was a photograph from a digital camera, worn and crumpled in the corners but clear as day was Aleks. James knew because of the blank, almost angry look the boy in the picture was shooting at the camera. Aleks looked up from the baby pictures he was looking through. He didn’t have to ask to know what photo James was looking at.

“Fuck, give that here.” Aleks demanded as he made a swipe for the photo. James pulled it effortlessly from Aleks’ reach and continued to admire it from the new angle.

“Man, you were cool.” James said sarcastically.

 

 

The image showed Aleks in all of his high school glory – long hair, awful fashion sense and a second hand bass guitar resting in his arms. He was in his old bedrooms and the walls were littered in posters of bands Aleks must have thought were the greatest in the world. James’ favourite part of the whole image was the Pokemon bed covers.

“How old were you in this?” James asked in amusement. Aleks scowled back at him.

“I don’t fucking know, fifteen maybe.” Aleks shrugged. He hated that photo and had asked his mother to burn it many years before. Of course she hadn’t listen and naturally James would have found one of the more embarrassing ones in the boxes they’d been given.

“Fifteen and still got pokemon covers on your bed, huh?” James giggled and he pointed the duvet out to Aleks. Aleks rolled his eyes and made another swipe for the image.

“It was laundry day.” Aleks lied – he just didn’t buy new sheets until he was at least seventeen.

 

 

“You were adorable,” James cooed and Aleks cringed as he started to rummage through the same box he’d retrieved the high school photo from. Aleks about died when James pulled out yet another ancient relic – his freshman year high school photo. “Oh, oh this is gold.” James said smugly.

“James, give me that.” Aleks growled but James swiped it back.

“Nothing has changed.” James giggled as he held the picture up next to Aleks now. He was lying, of course, Aleks had far less acne and had had a decent haircut since then. He was smiling in this picture though to James it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

“I’m taking these from you.” Aleks warned before he snatched the box James had been cradling upon his lap away. James gave a cry of protest but he was torn between abandoning the photos in his hand or the box full of what was most likely to be more great ones.

“Oh, c’mon Aleks I’m being nice.” James pouted.

 

 

“No, you’re mocking me.” Aleks grumbled back as he thumbed the old photos in the box. He smiled at a few as he flicked through them. Though most were awkward and embarrassing, others held fond memories and brought up funny stories in Aleks’ mind. He didn’t share any of them with James though, sure that he’d be mocked for more than half of them.

“I am not mocking you,” James scoffed, “I am appreciating you.” James added.

“Oh yeah, you’re appreciating my awful haircut?” Aleks huffed.

“I am, actually – I’m appreciating the fact that you don’t have it now.” James laughed and even Aleks snickered. He tried to hide it behind his hand but James saw, of course he saw.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Aleks tried to reiterate his earlier point.

“No, I’m being a great boyfriend who is learning all about his man’s past.” James said.

 

 

“Yeah, and what have you learnt?” Aleks dared to ask.

“Well, first of all – he was clearly scared of scissors because really, that haircut,” James deadpanned and pulled a face, “second of all, his dream was definitely to be a rock star and he can’t have had many friends. At least, he can’t have had many friends he brought over to his bedroom.” James said and he tried not to laugh at the thought.

“You’re mocking me again.” Aleks said. James shook his head.

“No, I told you – I’m learning. Anyway, so from this I’m going to guess that you didn’t lose your virginity until way after your 18th birthday.” James said cruelly.

“I was seventeen, actually.” Aleks smirked – it had been about a week after he’d thrown out the pokemon bed sheets. The confession piqued James’ interest and he looked to Aleks expectantly.

 

 

“Oh, who were they?” James tried to appear nonchalant but even the thought of someone from Aleks’ past touching his boyfriend so intimately irked him. James laughed at his boyfriend’s jealousy.

“Just some girl I knew from music class,” Aleks laughed under his breath at some joke that James would surely never know the punch line to, “it wasn’t half bad. She had to put the rubber on me though, I was too nervous to.” Aleks said and his smiled up at James

“Oh, well – that’s cute.” James said curtly.

“It was awful, she didn’t talk to me for weeks afterwards.” Aleks started to really laugh then.

“Get many girls in high school then, heart throb?” James teased but he was genuinely curious.

“Oh, god no – they all wanted me, I was in a band.” Aleks said jokingly but it had been true, he’d been asked out on so many occasions when he was younger. “I just didn’t want them.” Aleks shrugged.

 

 

“Cool.” James said awkwardly. Aleks shook his head at him.

“What about you? You can’t ask me all these questions and not answer some of mine.” Aleks turned the tables onto James.

“I was all right, I slept with a few girls here and there… couple of guys.” James said curtly.

“Oh,” it was Aleks’ turn to be jealous, “any memorable ones?” Aleks asked. James smiled at his boyfriend – of course Aleks would turn it into a competition between him and James’ exes.

“No, don’t start looking through my yearbook. None of them mean anything to me anymore, they’re not you.” James said like a giant sap and Aleks brushed profusely.

“Yeah well, same here.” Aleks murmured. James was content with that; he didn’t want to start delving too much into Aleks’ exes no matter how curious he got.

 

 

“I think we should stop looking through these; I’ve seen enough.” James finally said and he shoved the nearest boxes away from him. Aleks nodded and pushed the box he’d stolen from James away from himself as well.

“You’re right, we’ll store them away and just wait until next week.” Aleks agreed.

“What’s happening next week?” James dared to ask.

“Well, your mom is dropping off pictures of you.” Aleks smirked evilly.

“Ah, fuck.” James cursed. If Aleks thought his pictures were embarrassing, well, James’ were awful. As they packed Aleks’ photos away James resolved that he’d have to intervene and grab the worst ones. His boyfriend didn’t have to know how much of a loser he was in high school (or the fact that he had wrestling sheets upon his bed for way longer than Aleks ever had his pokemon ones.)


End file.
